Sakura complex
by Nameless killer
Summary: So what happens in a kindergarten school when the teacher falls asleep?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Kindergarten, class A**

*****Boys playing cops and robbers*

*Girls chatting noisily*

*Other boys admiring a certain girl*

In short, the class is polluted by NOISE.

"Uhm--Sasuke-kun, I'm already finished with my paper. So please pass it for me when Sensei asks"

"Hn"

"Thanks"

*The little girl walks silently out of the room*

*Nudge* "Oi Teme, shouldn't we follow Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, do you remember what she said yesterday?"

"Ah yeah girly boy, she said she would be mad if we follow her and never talk to us again---ack!"

"So now you know?"

"Hn"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura Complex**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

As a kindergarten teacher, I feel lucky to be with cute and innocent children all the time.

_"Here he goes again—"_

Like that shy little Hinata –oh the way she blushes strikes down my humanity. Her timid attitude puts all others into shame.

"_S—sensei?"_

"_That's bad, Hinata-san"_

"_H—huh?!"_

Another one is that pretty little Ino – I'm sure she's going to be a **BOMB** someday.

"_WHAT bomb?! Am I that fat, Shikamaru?"_

"_More like—-troublesome"_

"_Sensei's a pervert. Dattebayo!"_

_"For once, you're unbelievably right Naruto"_

Ah! One musn't forget the tomboyish Tenten – that girl is _dangerous_! But just one bar of chocolate and she will come clinging on you like there's no tomorrow. _Sweet child._

"_Who's he callin' sweet?!"_

_*Some boys mumbling* _

"_So that's why she hit me with her book, she just wanted my chocolate"_

_*Munch. Munch. Munch. (Not bothering to listen, takes out a chocolate bar)*_

_"Oi, Chouji! Hand me that chocolate! NOW!"_

_*Munch. *_

_"No"_

_"Oh yes you are SO giving me that FAT chocolate, Fa--"_

_"Ohhh, she mustn't say the Forbidden F word!"_

_"Tenten! Don---"_

_"FATTIE!"_

_*Loud and nervous gasp*_

_*Chouji stops chewing and glares "W--w--what?"_

_"I said give me that chocolate"_

_"Ahhhhh. NO"_

_*Chouji glares*_

_*Tenten glares harder*_

_"Two fatties are battling for one chocolate, dattebayo!"_

_*Evil glint*_

_"What?!" both 'fatties' chorused, emitting a deadly aura._

_"Uh-oh"_

_"Stupid Naruto"_

_"Aa"_

"_Nejiiiiii!!! Temeee!!!! Save meeeeee!"_

_"Not a chance"_

**Oho-ho!** Who will not notice one Haruno Sakura from the class, that girl is _**DIVINE**_! I tell you, divine! That girl wouldn't be just a BOMB but a _**man-killer MACHINE!**_ The color of her hair sticks out like a sore thumb, so to speak. I mean her pink hair is like Mount Fuji's goddess' and her bright green eyes blinds me like a shining jewel.

_Jewel, that is!_ Oh, I can brag all day about that golden child. She's kind, sweet, thoughtful and a genius, you see. The way she smiles to me when she passes her paper during exams makes me want to hug her! _That cute little sore thumb._

"…"

"_Hyuuga, he calls her sore thumb, what do you say?"_

"_I'll say, she's still magnificent. Her destiny will be entwined with mine, sooner or later"_

_"Dream on, girly boy"_

"_Hyuuga"_

"_Uchiha"_

"_Hyuu---"_

**Ahem**, BUT as much as I want to hug that angel, demons seem to surround her. There are many boys -- scratch that, demons that like her but that don't include me because I'm just a loving kindergarten teacher.

_*Snorts*_

_"Don't like her my butt, he's obsessed!"_

_"Yeah right, more like a teacher with Sakura-complex"_

"_Hear that, Sakura?"_

_"..."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Where's Sakura?"_

"_Ah, she finished her seatwork early and sneaked out"_

"_Too bad, she didn't get to hear Sensei today"_

Top demon number three is that little Hyuuga. Oooooh --- how much I want to cut off that smooth, flowing, silk-like ---***ahem* **that ragged, long, uncultured hair. Whenever cute little Sakura comes to talk to me, that Neji follows her and guards her like a mother bear. Yes, that's it! _A mother bear. Oh, what genius for analogy am I!_

"_My hair is cultured as my manners. How dare he speak so feminine of my masculinity"_

"_Mother Hyuuga bear!" _

"_Yeah, he's like Sakura's mother"_

_"Oh right, there's this one time-- I saw him combing Sakura-chan's hair"_

_*Boys laughter*_

_"Hyuuga, you did what?"_

_"None of your business, Uchiha"_

Top demon number two is that little Uzumaki. That prankster, always teaming up with two other demons to play tricks on me. Anyway, the way he looks at innocent little Sakura-chan, makes me want to poke his eyes off him. I mean, cover his eyes with a blindfold! I'm a good and harmless teacher, I swear to bloody knives and kunais! Who wouldn't dare to, he looks at her like a candy—-- or ramen, at his case. His bright blue eyes glimmers like a---like---like a hungry wolf out for a hunt! _Yes, that's it---a big bad wolf!_

_*Bad stares*_

_*Killing aura radiating from other boys*_

_"How dare he look at Sakura-chan that way"_

_"Naruto's a pervert too"_

"_It's not wha---- Temeeeeeee!!!! Heeeeelp!!"_

Alas! Last but not the least, top demon number one!

_*Heads jerk up*_

_*Listening attentively*_

**Uchiha Sasuke!**

_*Gasps*_

That little **rascal**! Pretending not to care about _my _little Sakura-chan but in fact---- he DOES care, **_A LOT_** on top of that! Always making the sweet angel cry, stealing her food just to give his and make him look like a **_GOOD_** guy. What a genius pla--- I mean, unforgivable and lousy tactic!

_*Glare. Uchiha glares*_

"_So it's Sasuke who stole her lunch, sneaky"_

"_TEME! You didn't tell me!"_

"_Why would I?"_

I know he's the man behind the scenes, scheming up plans to make me trip, sit on a glued chair and slip through the comfort room. _CRUEL! CRUEL child!_ He's a **KING OF ALL DEMONS**!

_*Children snickering*_

_*Girls giggling*_

"_I remember that sticky chair. That was funny!"_

"_Sensei is kinda right. He's a demon"_

_*Glare intensifying*_

I shall see that one of these days, that _little chicken-butt haired rascal_ **will** get it. Oooh! He SURELY WILL get it. **DIVINE RETRIBUTION**, I must say. One of these sweet days, I shall reveal his biggest and darkest _skeleton hidden in his closet_!

"_Teme killed someone?!"_

_*Gasps*_

"_Dobe,_ i_t means a secret. "_

"_Ahhh"_

_*Door silently opens*_

_*Heads jerk up to its direction*_

_*Gasp*_

**Sasuke Uchiha!**

_*Green eyes look widens at sudden surprise*_

His biggest secret is----

_*Everyone but Sasuke listens attentively*_

He likes ------

*Pink-haired newcomer closes the door and takes little steps*

--Likes---*BONK*

_*Disappointed moans*_

"_Just when we get to hear the fun part!"_

"_How stupid can sensei be? He –bonked- his own head"_

_*Children laughing*_

"_What happened?"_

_"Oh, Sakura-chan! You're back, where did you go? Huh? Huh? Huh?"_

"_That weird boy, Lee--- we met after I got off class. He kept on insisting to treat me to lunch. My ears nearly bled"_

_*Glare*_

"_Huh? What is it Sasuke"_

"_Hn"_

_Naruto whispers, "Oi teme, let me do the pie-in-the-face prank this time"_

_Neji interrupts, "That is rather unfit, how about we shave his head?"_

_Sasuke smirks darkly, "We're not going to hold back this time!"_

_*Evil laughter emits from the trio"_

_*Children mumbling*_

"_Poor Lee, guess he's next for the sticky chair"_

"_Or worse than that!"_

"_Sensei sure is weird when he dozes off" Sakura smiles_

_*Boys look at her with admiration*_

_*The devilish trio sent glares at those boys*_

"_He speaks so loudly, so troublesome"_

"_Yeah, but I learned something"_

"_Huh? What did you learn, Ino?"_

_"I discovered who was stealing your lunch"_

"_Wha—who is it?"_

_*Sasuke's eyes shot up, alert and ready*_

_"It's a secret"_

_"Awww---no fair"_

_*Sasuke heaves a sigh of relief*_

**Meanwhile**, a certain teacher thinks silently.

_I guess Sasuke's secret will still be a secret----BUT NOT FOR LONG!!! *Inward evil laugh*_

_I'm pretty amazed at myself, they never noticed I wasn't asleep. Pssh. Kids._

_Guess I had better take a watch on that "Lee" guy._

* * *

"_Seriously Kakashi, stop sounding like you have a Sakura-complex, you're looking like a pedophile."_

_"Ah, Headmaster Tsunade, your niece had cut my class today"_

_"And you say, she's DIVINE?"_

_"Wouldn't someone who could put a leash on three devils call her that?"_

_"…You're right"_

**-FIN-**

* * *

A/N: A bit OOC in there but what the heck! It's not like me to write these kind of happy stuff. Review if you must, please.

Thank you for reading. I hope to hear/read some comments:)

They're all geniuses, I mean how can they say complete sentences and difficult words at that age?! Ahaha! But what the heck, kindergarten IS** cute**. Right?


End file.
